


Warm Feeling

by betascribbles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betascribbles/pseuds/betascribbles
Summary: Hank forgots his wallet at work and Connor brings it to him, unexpected events unfold.





	Warm Feeling

    Life since the revolution has been nice, tough at times but overall Hank was the happiest he's ever been. He never feels alone anymore. Connor moved in with his immediately after the android revolution, he had no where's to go and Hank insisted he stay with him, and he was glad he agreed. As much as Connor could get on his nerve he enjoyed having him around. He hadn't realized how lonely he was until Connor moved in. He never had to watch a game alone anymore, got to annoy him with his music tastes and knowing someone else was in the home at night brought him ease. An odd sense of safety. 

   Connor was equally as happy, he never had a home before. His life before was only his mission and going back to cyberlife for repairs. He didn't know what to do with himself at first, relaxing wasn't something he was accustomed to. It had been a few months since android have been beginning to get rights and there was still a lot of tension in that regard. Often when Connor would go out he would be harassed by protesters, thankfully there were also kind humans who would stick up for him. But because of that he didn't leave the house more than he needed until things calmed down. Today wasn't one of those days.

    Hank was gone to work today, Connor had not yet been reinstated in the police force. Connor sat by Sumo on the sofa, feeling rather bored. He had already read through most of Hanks books, watched some odd shows on the television and took Sumo for a walk. He didn't know what else to do. 

   'I guess I could clean the place up a little bit.’ he thought to himself, looking around at the messy house. He chuckled, he wasn't a very good android in the cleaning department. Food containers and beer bottles were all over the place, he began collecting them and throwing them out until he noticed something on the table. Hanks wallet was sitting next to some Chinese take out containers. He must have forgotten it. Maybe taking this to Hank would be a good use of his day, besides Hank will be cranky when he goes to buy his lunch and realizes he doesn't have money. 

  He took the wallet into his hands and out of curiosity open it. There was many cards, likely empty gift cards he'd never thrown out. A punch card for a cafe nearby from a year ago and what appeared to be a folder photo. Connor slid the photo out of wallet and opened it. 

   It was a photo of them, he remembered this. They were walking on the boardwalk to get lunch and it was beautiful out. Connor saw a couple taking a picture of themselves in front of the ocean view. Connor thought it would be nice to have a photo of the two and took Hanks phone from him, he remembered Hank trying to yank it back to no avail and submitted to taking the photo. Hanks face in the photo he was annoyed but holding back a smile, Connor had a big grin. Connor smiles warmly at the photo and slid it back into the wallet. He had assumed Hank had deleted the photo. It made him feel warm inside, a feeling he didn't quite understand. 

   After collecting himself he went on his journey. Taking a cab towards the station, but stopped the cab halfway when he got an idea. He thought it would be nice to pick up a lunch for Hank, that way it might be a bit healthier than what Hank would have gotten for himself. He paid the cab and jumped out to the busy sidewalks of Detroit. Today was rather nice out so people were out in droves. He was met with smiles and looks of disapproval from passer byers. He paid no mind and focused on his mission to get Hank a decent lunch. 

   He found himself at a sandwich place, placing an order for a sandwich with ham, lots of veggies, and lots of mayo because Hank loved it. He felt accomplished and happy today, the sun on his skin, and with hopes of Hank being happy to see him at work. Halfway to the station he ran into a person, which startled Connor, rarely was he distracted enough to not see where he was going. He apologized but before he could he was interrupted. 

  “What the fuck do you think you are doing?! Got too much on ur fake brain tin can” the man was very hostile and began pushing Connor back. He wasn't sure how to react. Maybe staying quiet was the best approach.

  “Hey! Do ya not got ears?! Tired of you pricks everywheres now, free my fucking ass” he pushed Connor again but this time hard enough to knock him off his feet. Connor looked for help from people nearby but everyone just kept walking, as if he didn't exist. He then felt a strong kick to his stomach, impacting one of his biocomponants. Sending shocks in his system. 

  'shit’ he thought, should he just run. No one seems to want to help him. Before he can get up he feels another kick, which quickly followed by one to his head. Everything began to go fuzzy and his hearing got worse. The kicking then stopped and he laid on pavement for a few minutes until he could regain a bit of strength. He ran a diagnostic, nothing seemed to be seriously damaged. He rolled over to see a cop yelling at the man, appears to be arresting him. Connor sat up and looked to see the man being shoved into a police car before the officer sighed and turned towards the android. 

  “Well shit, aren't you?.. Anderson's bot, yeah!” He knelt down and help the android back into his feet. Still shook the bot just nodded. “You're good now, taking him in, unfortunately no laws exist that can lock him up for assault on an android yet, but I can get him

for public disturbance.” 

  “Thank you officer, I was.. heading to see Lieutenant Anderson actually.” Holding up the man's wallet. The officer offered a seat in the front of the car, laughing about how angry it will make that asshole and Connor agreed. 

  They made it to the station and Connor exited the car after thanking the officer again. He tried straightening himself up before entering the place, his clothes where unsettled and scuffed, his hair disheveled now. He felt embarrassed, but didn't want to go back at this point, he did come with a purpose after all. 

  He entered the office and made his was to Hanks desk. Who noticed him make his way towards him, Hank stood up to greet the android but stopped to intake the state the bit appeared in. 

  “What the fuck happened to you Connor? You playing in the dirt with Sumo now or?” He questioned, holding back a laugh, what could he have gotten himself into. Connor forced a tiny smile and Hanks demeanor changed to worried. “Connor, what happened? Why you here?” putting hands on his shoulders. 

  “Uh.. a man got irritated with me after I bumped into him on my way here, I'm okay though” he responds, somewhat quiet, he then takes the wallet out of his pocket and hands it to the older man. Hanks concerned face softens and looks to the other man. 

  “Oh Connor what am I gonna do with you,” he rubbed the bots shoulder before sitting back on his chair, gesturing for Connor to sit on his desk. Connor had that weird warm feeling again. Feeling safer now that he sat with Hank. “Fucking if anyone does something like that again speed dial me so I can kick his ass.” Connor couldn't help but smile at that. 

  “An officer is the one who helped me, he brought the guy in actually.” He informed. Hank immediately stood up again, a determined look in his eye. 

  “Oh is he here? Huh. I'll be back Connor.” He briskly walked away from the desk, Connor attempted to stop the man but it wasn't much use. He sat back down on the desk and fumbled with Hanks wallet again, looking back to the photo. Thirty or so minutes must have passed before Hank returned, he had a shit eating grin on his face and patted Connor on the knee before sitting back down. 

  “What did you do Hank?” Connor questioned. Hank just smirked before noticing the photo Connor was still holding. 

  “Hey hey, you going through my stuff?!”

  “No! I just it uh..” he panicked before Hank rolled his eyes and smiled. Taking the photo from his hands. Taking a tac from his bristle board and tacing it to it. It replaced the empty space where he used to have anti android propaganda. He turned to look at the robot who had a puppy eyed expression. A small smile grew on his face. That feeling won't go away. 

  “Come on, not much going on, might as well leave early.” He put his coat on and gestured the android to follow. Connor happily complied, following close behind. 

  “Oh… shit!” Connor stopped dead in his track, making Hank abruptly turn to see what was wrong. “I.. must have not picked it up.. I got you lunch. I must have dropped it during the altercation…” he looked upset, Hank thought it was sweet and he assured him it was fine. The drive home was quiet, until Hank broke the silence. 

   “fucking prick, can't wait for the day for you to be safe walking around. Unbelievable.” Connor just stared out the window before responding. 

  “As do I, it makes doing a simple task more… stressful. Sorry again about the lunch” not looking away from out of the window until he felt something touch his hand. It was Hanks. His eyes still focused on the road but he clutched the androids hand. That warm feeling got dramatically stronger. The urge to be close to the man was strong, he didn't understand these feelings, but it felt nice. The rest of the drive was like this until they arrived home. Hank released his hand and left the car, Connor followed but stopped at the hood of the car. 

   “You coming Connor? Or just want to stay outside all day” the older man jests, Connor just continued standing there, staring at him. Hank approached the man. “What's up Connor? Speak to me” he finished with a joking whistle pretending to be getting his attention. Connor grabbed his hand and held both their hands at chest level.

  “I like this. I don't know why but I do. But I can't get rid of this weird feeling. Like I want to be close to you.” He spoke, looking down at their hands before Hank put his loose hand on Connors shoulder. He stepped even closer, their enclasped hands at the sides now, chest almost touching. He brought his lips to the androids who hardly flinched and went almost instinctively into the kiss. Amazed at his own brazenness he went deeper into the kiss. Eliciting a moan from the bot, sending chills down his neck.

   Hank was almost on top of him now as Connor is basically laying on the car hood at this point. Legs beginning to wrap around the older man's waist. He could get lost in this, but it occurs to him it's broad daylight in his driveway. With difficulty he separates from the smaller man. Looking around to make sure they didn't have an audience. An older lady could be seen quickly hiding herself behind a curtain as he looked in her direction. 

  “Fuck sake,” he laughed, eliciting a laugh out of the disheveled android on his car. “How about we take this party inside, Ms Janette got a good enough of a show I think.” he helped the other man onto his feet and they went into the house. Hank didn't even get a chance to take off his coat before the android was at him again. He wasn't forceful but kissed him softly, allowing Hank to slowly move him towards the coach. In this moment Hank felt like he was twenty again. He pulled the bot onto his lap, straddling him. Between kisses Connor tried to speak. 

  “I'm hap-” little room for full sentences. “-py you like the-” “photo.” Hank couldn't help but laugh at the android on his lap, whom was trying to speak but also kiss at the same time. It was precious. He nudged the bot slightly to make room between them. Laughing at the sad puppy look on his face. 

  “Take a break to speak,” Hank felt on fire, couldn't believe how needy the android was so suddenly, and for him of all people, a sad old man. He couldn't describe the feeling it gave him. 

   “Sorry Hank, I don't know what's going on with me. I just need you.” He breathed before kissing the man again pausing when Hank began to speak. 

   “You've obviously never… well you know. Not that it matters but uh.. what's going on you know. Down there?” Hank looks down to the androids crotch and was a bit shocked to see a bulge. 

  “I am cyberlifes most advanced model, I was an experiment to be there most life like androids yet, many of my functions are on standby due to them likely not being used, but yes I do have sexual organs.” Connor answers analytically. Then his led begins to run yellow, then back to blue. “I was going to turn on my pleasure sensors but they appear to already be on.” Which explained the warmth he felt below. Being a deviant now had so many unpredictable effects on his software. He slowly became more aware of the heat and pressure he was feeling. He thought maybe getting closer to Hank would help with that. 

   The kissing quickly commenced, the android becoming more needy due to this new feeling. He rubbed himself against the man below him, enjoying the friction. Hank felt he had died and gone to heaven or something. Somewhat in shock by the events. Connor needed to be even closer. 

   He began pulling his scuffed shirt and tossing it beside them, quickly getting up to strip completely down, Hank had little time to appreciate the view before the bot was on top of him again. Rubbing against the others crotch for relief from the pressure. Hank couldn't hold back his moans, he himself was completely hard under his clothing. 

   He rose from the coach, carrying Connor whose naked legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. He carried him to his room, wishing he had cleaned up earlier but it will do. He plopped Connor onto the bed and debated if he wanted to strip completely down or not. His old body would to ridiculous in comparison to Connors lithe pale body infront of him, but before he could decide Connor had began undressing him. Throwing his layers into the floor. Hank kicked his pants off as he crawled on top of the droid whose legs were opened inviting him on top of him. 

   “Please.. Hank” Connor panted looking down at his erection between them, which appeared to be leaking some kind of liquid. Hank took the member into his hand and pumped slowly, enjoying the response he got. “More, please” he moaned, still always so polite even like this. Hank sat up on and lifted the androids hips. Pumping him and gliding the other down his taint to his entrance. Which appeared to look wet. 

   “Well I'll be damned.” He chuckled, rubbing the hole. Connor moved his hips towards the fingers. As much as he wanted to tease the bot, he had to much adrenaline himself to go that slow. He fingered the hole with one finger to test his response. He looked blissful at this action. He added a second and slowly pushed in and out. Becoming curious at how this must feel for the android. He probed his fingers in all the way and curled his fingers while pulling out. Making the bots hips jerk. He looked shocked at the sensation. 

   “Aaah! Hank. Again.” he pleaded. “Please.” Hank responded by doing the action again. Getting another jerk from his hips. He continued doing this until the bot was mumbling nonsense, mostly gasping Hanks name. Hank could get high off this. It's been a damn long time since anyone's moaned his name. 

  He couldn't control himself anymore, he needed to barry himself into the android. He took out his fingers which left the bot looking desperate. He guided Connors legs to hook around his back and lined himself up with his entrance. Slowly thrusting in, Connor began kissing him as he pushed in. Hank broke there kiss to moan. 

  “Holy fuck Connor. You feel amazing. Fuck!” He breathed into Connors neck, thrusting into the bot at a steady pace. The androids breathing was beginning to become very unstable. Hank picked up his pace and angled this thrusts until he got very loud moans out of the bot, whom was still muttering nonsense in between his moans and yelps. Connors eyes where tightly shut, Hank couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Incredible. Connors moans continued until Hank noticed his LED was flashing yellow, then red. His whole body was shaking frantically.

   'Holy shit he's coming’ Hank realized, he could feel more liquid in between them and the adrenaline set him off. He came with a groan into the android and collapsed on top of him. Connors legs where now loosely around his waist. 

   “That was enjoyable.” Connor eventually spoke after laying there in silence. Hank laughed into his neck. 

   “No fucking kidding.” He lifted himself and put a kiss onto his forehead. He could lay here forever. They laid like that for a long time before Hank rolled onto his back. 

   “Jesus, I might just start leaving my wallet home on purpose now if this is what comes from it.” He chuckled, getting a laugh out of Connor. “Well maybe once there all less shit heads walking around.” Referencing the altercation Connor had. “Okay maybe for now just call me if I do” they both laughed, Hank eventually fell into a deep afternoon nap. Connor never left his side and watched the man sleep. Enjoying that warm feeling in him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

First time doing smut, legit I love writing anything with these two. Had fun writing this when I should be sleeping. Hope you guys like it! Any prompts are appreciated!    


End file.
